<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mantra (day 31-"Just keep pressure on it") by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313705">Mantra (day 31-"Just keep pressure on it")</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed'>Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Curt is a dumbass, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt and a little comfort, M/M, Owen is internally screaming, Panic, Poor Owen, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Curt Mega is not dumb.</p>
<p>He is, however, a dumbass.</p>
<p>______<br/>Whumptober day 31: "Just keep pressure on it"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mantra (day 31-"Just keep pressure on it")</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let it be known that Curt Mega is not dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is, however, a dumbass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A big, beautiful moron. One who, in spite of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his boss's numerous (and variably dangerous) attempts to knock some common sense and self-preservation instinct into him, stubbornly refuses to stop trying to get himself killed. Normally, Owen would find that funny. When they're on the road, or staying in a hotel room, or, hell, even on missions, as long as there is no imminent danger, the possibility of Curt getting himself killed through sheer stupidity isn't quite as disturbing. It's a different story, though, when the possibility is suddenly real and clings to his hands like Curt's blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, he knows now, is what happens when Cynthia's numerous attempts to get Curt to wear a bulletproof vest for once fail. That is what happens when Curt, for as smart as he can be, is a dumbass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen is holding one hand to the open wound in Curt's side and the other to his ear, where a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep</span>
  </em>
  <span> signifies that the medical team hung up on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thirty fucking minutes." grumbles Curt, squeezing his eyes shut, "Thirty- ow- thirty fucking minutes, Owen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, love. Just keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> job at the moment." Curt points out. Owen presses down just a little more. Curt is predictably melodramatic about it: "Ow!! Ow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! Jeez, go easy on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't be a baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Owen!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, dear, but I have long passed the point of panic and fallen into the grey area between numb and karmically amused. Just keep pressure on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a lie. It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie. He hasn't passed the point of panic. He is smack in the middle of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how straight his face may look, there is not a single part of him that is straight on the inside. There's a mantra in his head, that eats away at him more and more every time he tries to push it back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it screams, like a petulant child, and expects it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not on his watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's seen Curt bleed before, he knows how much Curt hates the sight of his own blood, and he knows very well that he hates it even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it." he repeats, quietly, "Keep pressure. Like that. You're doing good. Keep pressure on it. No, don't look at it. Just keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curt's hands are growing cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's normal, he should know. With the blood loss, and being pressed on top of his stomach, of course they're cold. But Owen knows that his hands are never usually that cold. His feet, sure, they're like ice under the blankets and they leech away slowly at the heat of Owen's legs whenever they share a bed, but his hands? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, his hands are warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen repeats his mantra, over and over, and the one in his mind repeats its mantra, over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep pressure on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank fuck." Curt groans weakly, letting his head fall to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Owen a moment to understand what he's talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are sirens outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's not dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fact that Cynthia says "good, you're learning" after shooting Curt implies that he used to forget his bulletproof vest, thank you for coming to my ted talk.</p>
<p>IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!<br/>Happy Halloween, loves  :3<br/>This challenge was fun ngl, I got to explore some fandoms I really wanted to try writing in and some angst and some fluff without too much longfic commitment.<br/>Thank you all, whether you're reading this last fic or not, for reading  :)</p>
<p>-Rémy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>